


all the things left unsaid

by aylee_ann



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aylee_ann/pseuds/aylee_ann
Summary: The story of two people falling in love through the eyes of their friends.





	1. Kwang Soo

Surprisingly, Kwang Soo is the first one to see the chemistry between them. It is a really unusual place for him to be in since he is more often than not the last one to find out anything.

It only dawns on him at the 2015 SBS Entertainment Award. He doesn’t know how he should put it into words but they surely act like a couple.

It starts while they are all posing at the red carpet for the photographers. Jong Kook magically appears next to her and keeps checking up on her. Kwang Soo notices how his hand sometimes rests behind her back or hangs loosely around her waist to help her maintain her balance.

As Jong Kook steps on the escalator inside the COEX building, where the ceremony takes place, the first thing he does is turn back and grab Ji Hyo’s hand. Ji Hyo is wearing a long black dress which is making it much harder for her to move around. Walking up the escalator with a dress that long would only land her in the hospital. Jong Kook- being the gentleman he is- lends Ji Hyo a hand and only lets go until he has made sure there would be no danger for her.

The Running Man cast has its own table right at the front. Ji Hyo and Jong Kook almost instantly choose the seats right next to each other. It doesn’t slip Kwang Soo’s notice how both sometimes lean closer to the other to whisper something.

Kwang Soo finds it somewhat amusing because no one really pays much attention to them. To the cast and the fans, Monday Couple is a thing. He would never have thought of Ji Hyo and Jong Kook together in that sense. It is strikingly interesting.

Kwang Soo lingers behind a little as the whole cast makes its way up to the front to receive the award for “The Best Program Selected by Viewers”. He deliberately does so to observe the couple. Jong Kook stays behind as well, waiting for Ji Hyo to fix her dress and only starts moving after he’s naturally placed his hand behind her back to give her a slight push.

“These heels are killing me,” she grumbles, pulling a face at Jong Kook.

Jong Kook only shrugs his shoulder nonchalantly, a half-smile ghosting over his lips.

“I would say ‘I told you so’ but that could possibly drive you up the wall.” His smile grows even larger.

“I remember what you said over the phone but I don’t get to attend such an enormous award show every month. It’s a one-time occasion per year, I have to look stunning.” Her dress somehow gets caught in her heels, and Ji Hyo is close to toppling over.

“Doesn’t mean you have to put yourself in such inconvenience though. You should thank me for saving your reputation. No one wants to fall flat on the face at an award ceremony.” Jong Kook says jokingly while steadying her. Ji Hyo narrows her eyes at him, nudging him slightly.

“Honestly said, you look beautiful in everything.” The words tumble out of his mouth before he can think twice.

Kwang Soo, who has been right behind them, gasps in surprise. Ji Hyo secretly smiles upon hearing that but manages to look completely normal when turning to him.

“Nonsense.” She retorts, laughing off the idea.

The two keep bickering all the way up the stage, Jong Kook constantly saying something to Ji Hyo in whisper tone while she nudges him in the elbow every now and then. Kwang Soo keeps watching them the whole night and the more he sees, the more he is amazed by just how lovey-dovey they act around each other. If he had been a stranger, he would have rushed to the conclusion they were dating.

Kwang Soo considers the possibility of teasing them on the next shooting day but there is something about them that holds him back. As bizarre as it might seem, the moments they shared were intimate and somewhat private. Kwang Soo doesn’t want to be the one spoiling something that precious.

If they were ever to find out, it would be on their own.

(Kwang Soo keeps his little discovery to himself but starts noticing how these two are always sticking together in social gatherings and have each other’s back on the show even when they are on different teams.)


	2. Jae Suk

Jae Suk is not surprised at all.

Ji Hyo and Jong Kook have grown much closer over the few years. It is something that can hardly go unnoticed. The line between friendship and love has somehow blurred in one way or another. The only thing that keeps him from spilling out the beans is because he wants them to make it official themselves. He knows they aren’t there quite yet but sooner or later this thing between them will grow into something else. 

-

The team has just finished another shooting. Everyone is much in mood for a little get together, especially since it's drizzling- the kind of weather that is perfect for such kind of things. As the cast is arguing over where to go for dinner, Jae Suk notes how Ji Hyo and Jong Kook have separated themselves from the group, standing a few feet away.

"God, you're freezing." Ji Hyo exclaims, placing her palm against his forehead.

"I'm alright Ji Hyo. Just a little bit tired. With some food and energy pills from you all, I will be as right as rain." Jong Kook assures, even giving her a playful wink.

Ji Hyo only narrows her eyes at him and gives him a light shove. "You don't need to play the hero all the time oppa. Let others take care of you as well."

Jong Kook laughs.

"What are you planning to do anyway?"

Without giving him a reply, Ji Hyo shrugs off her coat and tip toes to drape it over his shoulder. Jong Kook opens his mouth to complain but her finger is already pressed against his lip to stop him.

"Zip it. If you don't let me at least do this for you, I won't talk to you for a month. I'm dead serious." The pointed look she gives him leaves him silent.

"Alright, Song Ji Hyo- you win." He holds both hands up in defeat with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "With one condition though..."

Jae Suk only shakes his head, smiling as Jong Kook scoots her a little closer, lacing his fingers through hers for warmth all the way scolding her (lovingly) "And you aren't the one freezing to death here."

Jong Kook being a caring cheeseball and admitting he needs help from others is something Jae Suk never thought he would witness. What a time to be alive. Who else knew Kim Jong Kook can be so different when a certain someone is involved.

-

Haha and Kwang Soo continue with their heated argument over where they should dine whereas Suk Jin and Gary would sometimes throw in a suggestion just to be dismissed mercilessly by either Haha or Kwang Soo.

"We can eat anywhere as long as you keep it down a bit." Jae Suk remarks from the front seat.

His eyes glance at the rear-view mirror, Ji Hyo and Jong Kook are sitting at the far back. Ji Hyo’s coat is now covering them both while the owner of it herself is snuggled up against a sleeping Jong Kook.

 

(Jae Suk pats Jong Kook’s shoulder on the way into the restaurant. “Sometimes, the thing we are looking for is right in front our eyes.” Jong Kook blinks, completely bewildered. He spends the most part of the evening demanding Jae Suk to give him an explicit explanation. He only shrugs with a huge grin on his face.)


	3. Suk Jin

Suk Jin feels like he is watching a movie. Boy and girl meet. 

 

They always seem to be in the middle of a conversation, or in some cases bickering over trivial things when Suk Jin happens to be around. 

Ji Hyo comes right over to tell Jong Kook about a bet he lost ("I knew it, you owe me big time."), Jong Kook throws in some random remarks during a shooting (which earns him a loud shriek and glares), Ji Hyo shoves him lightly and discusses something eagerly on the way to the changing room ("You have no idea, last night when I turned on my TV,..."), Jong Kook staying behind waiting for Ji Hyo to whisper something into her ear ("The show is called Runningman, you gotta live up to its premise a bit!" Ji Hyo hits Jong Kook's shoulder in response. "Ouch. That was really-") ... the list goes on. 

Mostly, there is a lot of teasing, arguing and laughing involved though. 

"You can't keep a photo like that!" Ji Hyo protests, pouting a little.

"Nope. Not in a million years." Jong Kook shoots back with a wide grin, stepping back a few steps while holding the camera out of reach. 

"This is unfair. We're at a fanmeeting, I should remind you. The audience is going to think you're bullying me. Tomorrow you will definitely have some explaining to do." Ji Hyo has somehow changed her tactics, going from soft all over to threatening mode. She narrows her eyes at him and holds out her hand, expecting him to hand in the camera. 

"I can't." Jong Kook shakes his head, laughing. 

"Come on." She whines, making a puppy face. "Half of the photos you took were horrendous. I had my eyes closed and pulled weird faces in most of them." She tries to reason this time. 

"That was the point of taking them." He shrugs nonchalantly, amused. 

It continues like that for the rest of the Shanghai meeting- Ji Hyo tagging along while trying (and failing miserably) to talk Jong Kook into deleting the photos. (Suk Jin can still hear her rant, "This is no big joke. Kim Jong Kook, you have to delete them. How come my eyes are closed in the group shots? You totally did that on purpose. You even chose to take photos when I am not prepared.")

 

Ji Hyo is one of the few people who can make him laugh. Genuinely laugh- the 'till his stomach hurts and tears start to well up in his eyes' kind of laugh. 

Suk Jin finds himself in a constant conundrum. No matter how many times he eavesdrops their (somewhat) private conversations, he can't seem to make sense of anything they say. It always leaves him baffled as the moment Ji Hyo finishes, Jong Kook is already clutching his stomach, signalling him to stop. 

 

With Jong Kook, Ji Hyo smiles a little brighter. Given that there's always a smile on her lips, a smile created by Jong Kook does have a difference. The smile reaches her eyes, making her eyes twinkle in happiness. It's not the kind of smile you get to see everyday, Suk Jin concludes after some time observing them. 

With Jong Kook, Ji Hyo glows. 

 

(Boy and girl fall in love. Suk Jin knows its cheesy and predictable but he's set his heart to believing in the only ending that can possibly happen in this case. He's proud to be the first one clapping hands when the main leads lock lips and the credit rolls. He's keeping his fingers crossed that it will happen soon.)


	4. Haha

Haha takes not of it through his wife.

“You didn’t tell me Ji Hyo and Jong Kook were a thing.” Byul accuses, side-eyeing him from the passenger seat as they are on their way home from a meal with the cast.

Haha is close to slamming the break. “What do you mean a thing?” He asks, half scandalized, half shocked by the idea.

Byul cracks a smile, ready to shoot her thoughts. “Isn’t it obvious? They always stick to each other. They act like a couple with all the talking and laughing and what not. I saw them today. There’s no doubt.”

Haha shakes his head. “It’s Jong Kook and Ji Hyo we’re talking about. There’s no way they are into each other. They would make the worst couple in history. The Commander and The Ace.” Just the thought of it makes him shudder in angst.

“Do you want to bet?”

After a while spent contemplating, Haha nods his head with a smirk. “Sure thing. Two weeks doing all the chores without the other one assisting.”

He holds out his hand which she takes happily. “It’s on.”

 

-

 

Just to prove herself right, Byul organizes dinner at their place and invites the whole Running man family over. She intentionally sends Ji Hyo and Jong Kook the wrong time (5:00 pm instead of 6:00 pm like the others).

To Haha’s annoyance, they wound up at his door at the same time, Jong Kook carrying Ji Hyo’s bag while she’s sort of fixing his hair.

“You two are the first ones.” Haha prompts, hoping they would give him some sort of plausible explanation as to why they are here together (We ran into each other in the parking lot, we met in the foyer accidentally, we …)

Ji Hyo and Jong Kook let it slip without mentioning anything else as if it were a given thing. Ji Hyo takes his overcoat and hangs it up for him. Jong Kook, who could have followed Haha inside, made it a point to wait for Ji Hyo and walk in with her.

“Told you so.” Byul mouths to her husband playfully.

 

-

 

Haha knows he is doomed when he comes back to the house.

Byul dragged him out of the house with her “for some wine”, leaving Jong Kook and Ji Hyo behind to finish the soup. Things would have been fine if a) they walked back home a bit later b) Ji Hyo wasn’t that clumsy.

Haha walks right to the kitchen when the apartment door slides open but Byul holds him back, giving him a pointed look. He rolls his eyes and resorts watching the two of them in the kitchen from the livingroom.

Ji Hyo takes out a dish from the drawer, accidentally dropping it halfway to the table. There’s a loud shatter and Jong Kook immediately spins around. Ji Hyo crouches down immediately, trying to gather the pieces.

“Step back.” Jong Kook commands, giving her shoulder a light push.

Haha expects Ji Hyo to be stubborn, to disregard Jong Kook’s order. She steps back though and lets Jong Kook handle the broken pieces of the dish. After having swiped off the floor, Jong Kook takes her right hand and examines it thoroughly.

“You’ve scratched yourself. You’re bleeding.” He annoyingly concludes, holding up her finger with a small cut.

“Oh, it’s nothing. I don’t even feel it.” She says, withdrawing her hand from his hold.

Without any notice, Jong Kook lifts her up to the kitchen counter and goes rummaging through the kitchen drawers. “Don’t move.”

“It’s not a big deal.” She reasons, biting her lips nervously. Her legs are dangling from the counter top while she’s knitting her fingers together.

He takes long strides to her, lowers himself a little and holds up her injured finger. He carefully applies the plaster onto her scratch. Only when he looks up does he realize how dangerously close they are. They’re merely inches away from each other. Jong Kook can almost hear the sound of her beating heart.

The door bell ruins the moment. Jong Kook whirls around awkwardly, Ji Hyo hops down the counter and straightens her shirt while her eyes are still fixed onto the ground.

Haha wonders if things could have turned out differently.

-

 

Haha watches them from across the table, slowly getting why his wife even thought of them as a couple in the first place. Kwang Soo suddenly pats his shoulder out of the blue, causing him to startle.

“What is it?” Haha grumbles.

“Unbelievable isn’t it.” Kwang Soo says, his gaze following that of Haha.

It’s one thing to having things spelled out by his wife, quite another to have Kwang Soo stating the facts out of all people.

 

(He wakes up the next morning to a list of chores stuck on the fridge.)


	5. Gary

Gary gets wind of it from the internet out of all ways.

He is browsing the web when suddenly an article with ‘spartace’ written in big bold letters draws his attention (mostly because there is a picture of Ji Hyo and Jong Kook attached to it).

Curiosity gets the better of him so Gary clicks on the article. Mid-way through the article, Gary rises from his chair, eyes trapped open with a dropped jaw. He’s had this inkling feeling whenever he caught a glimpse of them together but he’s never really questioned their relationship (half assuming they were just friends, half being way too pre-occupied with the Monday couple thing to actually notice). They’re all made of speculations he shouldn’t read into and yet he can’t stop himself from thinking that the idea of them together isn’t that far-fetched after all.

-

It hits him hard in the face one evening when the filming is all wrapped.

Gary heads to the male’s changing room to retrieve his phone and change into his casual clothes. He takes the elevator two levels up, walks straight ahead for a few minutes and is about to take his left when he hears Ji Hyo’s voice which is shortly followed by a soft whimper escaping her lips.

He takes cautious steps forward, only poking his head out so as not to be seen.

Jong Kook has Ji Hyo pressed against the wall opposite the male’s changing room. His hands are naturally around her waist, pulling her closer whereas her hands are running through his hair. Jong Kook leans in closer, deepening the kiss as Ji Hyo swings her arms around his neck.

Gary feels his cheeks burning up at a alarming temperature. He thinks of making his way back to the elevator, down to where the remaining cast is probably assembling and wait for a more appropriate time to get changed when they (finally) break the kiss.

“I wasn’t even done with my speech.” He hears Ji Hyo protest in between her heavy breathing.

“You can always tell me later.” Jong Kook points out, leaning an inch forward.

“It’s a one-time thing.” Ji Hyo says, tilting her head up a little. “There’s no way I am going to say it again. It took me weeks to actually have this speech all sorted out.”

Just as Jong Kook’s lips are about to touch hers, Ji Hyo turns away teasingly.

Ji Hyo is in love and there’s no way around it. The way she acts when Jong Kook is around gives her away- the slight upturn of her lips, the blushed cheeks, eyes that dance merrily. The kiss is more than enough proof (not that he didn’t deem it possible after reading the article and watching them interact after that).

-

Gary finds out bitterly that he is the last one to put two and two together. Kwang Soo and Haha talk in hushed voices when Ji Hyo and Jong Kook are near them. Jae Suk tends to throw unrelated jokes here and there about the two of them. Suk Jin seems to get the hang of them since he always shoots Jae Suk a knowing look right after.

“They’re walking behind us. Together again.” Haha says, covering his mouth with his hands, taking a glance behind every now and then.

“I know. That points out a lot right?” Kwang Soo agrees, nodding his head vigorously.

Gary bites on his lips a little, not knowing what to say when Jae Suk halts at the front and calls the two lovebirds.

“You two in the back please hurry. You two do remind me of an elderly couple.” Suk Jin bursts out laughing which earns him a death-glare from Ji Hyo.

 

He does take pride in himself for being the first one finding out when they became official and though it stings more than he’d ever care to admit (he knows he’s not in love but then again there’s this familiarity with Ji Hyo he keeps interpreting into something he isn’t supposed to) he is happy for her. He’s happy that she found love and gets to flash one of her genuine smiles on the show on a daily basis and has someone (who’s indeed the most qualified guy out of them) to protect her. Kang Gary might have a slight crush on her but it’s not something he’d say out loud. Not now, not ever.

 

(And now that Jong Kook and Ji Hyo are an item, the only thing he can do is wait for them to announce the news themselves and give them his blessings because he’s never been the guy who has the guts to start a losing battle anyway.)


	6. Joong Ki

Kwang Soo’s been blabbering on and on about Jong Kook and Ji Hyo being an item but Joong Ki only gets to see it with his own eyes when he guest stars in Running Man again.

When Kwang Soo first dished about it, Joong Ki had responded to it with a disbelief snort. Since the stories about these two kept mounting up, he had to google search about the ‘supposedly in love’ couple to get the facts straight. The results were astonishing. And although they were not a testament to Kwang Soo’s observation they did shake Joong Ki’s initial judgement.

-

The team’s mission is to take part in a charity match for the upcoming 2016 Asian Smile Cup in China. Joong Ki is thrilled to be back, happy to feel like he’s home again and embraces the welcoming atmosphere the members give him at the emotional reunion in the locker room.

Out on the field, the members were instructed to warm up before the match kicks off. Joong Ki spots Ji Hyo a few feets away and is about to run to her for small talks while warming up when she simply makes a dart for Jong Kook. Joong Ki watches how Jong Kook patiently instructs Ji Hyo on the different techniques that can be used on the field. Ji Hyo listens attentively, sometimes saying something that causes Jong Kook to burst out laughing and nudge her teasingly. Joong Ki is in awe at how happy they look just by kicking the ball back and forth.

Reality only seems to prove how right Kwang Soo was. Jong Kook gets injured half way through the match and is sent off the pitch. Ji Hyo stands up right away and dashes to Jong Kook's side. As Jong Kook has difficulty walking- practically limping on his feet- Ji Hyo places his arm around her shoulder while guiding him to the seat next to her.

“I told you this would happen,” Ji Hyo scolds him softly, draping a jacket over his shoulder and placing a bottle of water into his palm. When the staff comes to take a look at Jong Kook’s injured knee and give him the needed first-aid, Ji Hyo grabs his hand and gives it reassuring squeezes.

Joong Ki suddenly finds him in a rather awkward position. He’s not that keen on eavesdropping a conversation that is private and personal but he can’t help it, at least not when he’s sitting right next to Ji Hyo (who’s completely forgotten about his existence since Jong Kook came back).

“Well, I couldn’t send you off either.” Jong Kook says simply, laughing as he adds, “You would make our team look bad.”

“So that’s what it is about.” Ji Hyo humphs, pulling a face. “And here I was sitting, watching every move of my boyfriend praying he wouldn’t tumble over his own shoelaces.”

Jong Kook instantly turns to look at Ji Hyo at the mention of ‘boyfriend’.

“Did I just hear right?” Joong Kook asks eagerly, momentarily forgetting all about how his knee is giving him a hard time.

“I didn’t say anything.” Ji Hyo shrugs nonchalantly. “You never have the decency to let me finish what I say or in this case even listen to my words. I’m not repeating my words.” She smiles triumphantly as Jong Kook only heaves a defeated sigh.

“I’m deeply hurt, you know. Both physically and mentally.” He offers helplessly, with a pout.

Joong Ki steals a glance at the couple, stamping down the urge to laugh at the sight of Kim Jong Kook pouting at Ji Hyo to get her call him ‘boyfriend’ again.

Without a warning, Ji Hyo turns her head and gives him a peck on his cheeck. Even Joong Ki could feel his cheeks burning up slightly by the gesture.

-

At the dinner at a fancy restaurant in Shanghai after the shooting, Joong Ki senses how Jong Kook and Ji Hyo keep acting weird and tense.

When the dessert is served, both of them rise from their seats hand in hand. Each and every one of them drops their spoons and no one dares to breathe a word.

“We’ve been debating for quite some time when it would be the best to tell you.” Ji Hyo starts, laughing nervously.

“And we decided to do it when Joong Ki is here since we are family and it would only seem right when you all get to hear it straight from us.” Jong Kook prompts.

“What is it? Is a wedding on its way?” Haha literally shouts in excitement.

“You should send us the possible dates so that I can somehow fit it in my schedule. I am a busy person as you know.” Kwang Soo says matter-of-factly only to be shut down by Jae Suk right after.

“Don’t mind him, set it on a day he wouldn’t be able to come.” 

All hell breaks loose after that. The sound of the members arguing over the wedding date and the suitable wedding gifts drowns the desperate explanations of Ji Hyo and Jong Kook that they are simply just dating and haven’t thought of marriage at this stage.

(Joong Ki catches Ji Hyo’s eyes from across the table. She's smiling and her smile reaches her eyes. Joong Ki makes it a point to only fall in love if that person can make him that happy.)

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for almost a year but the cuteness that is 'spartace' is somehow pulling me back in. I have been meaning to write a story like this for so long and finally managed to actually get down and write one. I have only watched a handful of episodes so some of the characterization might seem off. I hope the story in general can make up to my lack of knowledge when it comes to Running Man (I'm just a newbie). Anyway, I hope this will light up your day and strengthen your love for our Spartace. This is dedicated to all the incredible Spartace shippers out there who love them as much as I do.


End file.
